Crush
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: [Wolverine First Class 'verse] When Amp and Siryn come from Muir Island for a visit, Kitty realizes her friend has a very big crush on a certain Canuck and Wolverine tasks her with doing something about it.
1. Part One of Two

**Summary: **When Amp and Siryn come from Muir Island for a visit, Kitty realizes her friend's very big crush on a certain Canuck and Wolverine tasks her with doing something about it.

**Timeframe: **Takes place in the _Wolverine First Class_ comic 'verse.

**Genre: **Humor, General

**Rating: **PG.

**Note:** After a long absence, I've returned to writing in the X-Men fandom. The _Wolverine First Class_ comics, though aimed at younger readers, caught my attention and I found them quite amusing when in the mood for lighter fare in my comics. It reminded me of my beloved X-Men: Evolution 'verse and I was inspired enough to get writing with this short little fic, so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Crush**

**Part One of Two**

"Amp has a crush on _who?!_" Kitty exclaimed incredulously, unsure if she'd heard her friend correctly.

Theresa laughed a little. "Ye heard right; she's got a crush _Wolverine_. Ye should see her sketchbook. It's full o' little doodles of 'im with hearts all around it."

Kitty's mouth was still gaping open in shock. "When did this start? And _why?!_" She still couldn't believe it. Wolverine. Grouchy, hairy, gazillion-year-old _Wolverine _of all people!

Laughing, Theresa shrugged and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "It started after our last visit. She was totally over Dmitri and completely crushing on Wolverine by the time we were on the plane back to Muir Island. I think it's because o' the nice things 'e said to help 'er get over that narrow-minded boyo."

"Wow. That's so…weird," Kitty murmured as they entered the kitchen, only to find Amp sitting at the table all goo-goo eyed, staring at Logan as he read his morning paper. If she were a cartoon, Kitty imagined there would be floating hearts and cute little birdies floating around Amp's head.

Theresa leaned over and nudged Kitty's arm with a whisper. _"Ye don't think she can use 'er powers to project her fanciful emotions on Wolverine do ye?" _

"Nah, fat chance," Kitty said with a wave of dismissal. She pointed at Logan, his nose still buried in the paper, no doubt checking the sports section. "I mean, _look at him_. That's normal Logan behavior. He's being normal."

Logan slowly put down his paper and gave her a suspicious eyebrow raise.

Kitty gulped, smiled sheepishly and waved, mentally smacking herself. _Super hearing, stupid! He probably heard all that! Oh jeeze, you lame-o. _She tried to cover with a bright and cheery, "Morning!"

"Hn." Logan grunted and went back to perusing the sports section. 

Theresa giggled in embarrassment and went over to the fridge, pulling the door open and sticking her head in. "Juice?" she called out.

"Yeah, sure." Kitty grabbed a couple Poptarts out of the cupboard and dropped them in the toaster.

"O.J. or apple?"

"O.J. for me." Kitty turned around and found Amp still hopelessly drooling over Logan, even though she couldn't even see his face with the newspaper in front of it. Kitty rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to throw something at the girl. Man, she hoped that's not how she acted around Colossus. How embarrassing.

Logan put down the newspaper to get up and refill his coffee, Amp's eyes following him the entire time. Like most things when it came to teenage girls, the feral mutant was oblivious to her attentions.

Finding the whole situation weird as heck, but sort of amusing, Kitty pulled the Poptarts out of the toaster and met Theresa at the table to sit with her and Amp. "Hey Amp, you want a Poptart?" Kitty had to nudge her to get to her stop staring at Wolverine as he leaned up against the counter to finish his coffee, looking out the kitchen window.

"No thanks, Kitty. I already ate. Mr. Logan made me bacon and eggs." Amp turned to look toward him again, smiling dreamily.

Kitty's jaw dropped and she stared incredulously at Logan who wasn't even looking at her. "You never make _me_ bacon and eggs!" she blurted, outraged.

He casually sipped his coffee and glanced her way. "Ya don't eat meat."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty threw her arms up in the air dramatically in exasperation. "Well you could've made me _eggs_!"

"Ya never asked." Logan shrugged and put his now-empty coffee mug in the sink.

"UGHH!" Kitty sunk back in her chair, Poptart forgotten as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Theresa stifled a giggle and Amp stared at her.

Feeling foolish, Kitty sat up again and grudgingly popped a piece of the breakfast pastry in her mouth, chewing sullenly. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

When Logan started to leave, Amp scrambled to her feet and followed after him like a little puppy. "Hey, Mr. Logan, where you going?"

"The gym."

"Can I come with you?"

"Um… Sure."

"Maaaaan, she's got it bad," Theresa said with a laugh, nudging Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty just shook her head, wondering how long Logan could put up with Amp's shadowing before she really got on his nerves.

.

_Three Hours Later…_

"Is she here?"

"Ah!" Kitty jumped as Logan popped his head in the doorway to the rec room, startling her and Theresa as they were watching a movie. _"Jeeze, Logan!" _ She scowled at him. "This isn't a teaching thing about always being prepared right now is it? 'Cuz me an' Terry just put this movie on and—"

"No," Logan rumbled, shaking his head and fully entering the room. He sniffed the air and then stood at the end of the couch. "Where's Amp?"

Theresa glanced behind her from where she'd been sitting on the floor. "_We_ don't know, she's been following _you _all day."

"That's what I mean! The kid's been on my heels at every turn until now," Logan growled. "What's her deal?"

Kitty stared at him. "Are you kidding me? She totally has a major crush on you!"

"A _what_?"

"A crush," Theresa butt in without turning around again, waving a hand in the air. "You know, she _likes _you."

"Well get her ta cut it out!" Scowling, Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

Laughing, Kitty shook her head. "It's not gonna be as easy as that, Logan."

"Fine. I'll just tell 'er like it is. I ain't interested. She's just a kid."

"No!" Theresa jumped to her feet and spun to face Kitty and Logan. "You can't do that, she'll be so upset! You don't wanna crush her confidence forever!"

"Then what the heck am I s'posed ta flamin' do?!" he practically growled, pacing in front of the couch in frustration.

"Hmm…" Kitty stood up and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, just… well, do whatever it is you do and leave it to me an' Siryn, okay? We'll figure it out." She made a shooing motion at Logan, waving him toward the door.

Theresa looked at her with surprise. "We will?"

"Grrr…" Logan stomped away, snarling. "You damn well better," he muttered as he went.

.

"Good going Kitty," Theresa snapped at her. "Now Wolverine thinks we can fix this!"

"We can." Kitty responded confidently. "I know what to do, I just didn't want Logan to hear us. Because to get Amp to lose interest in him, she hasta see him at his most unappealing. Get it?"

Theresa crossed her arms. "Um. No."

"She's gotta see his bad habits and all that."

"Ah, I get it." Theresa nodded with understanding. "So? What are his bad habits?"

Kitty dug her toe into the floor, thinking. "Uh, well he drinks a lot of beer…. He smokes cigars, he's surly, he's really into hockey, and uh…usually on laundry day he walks around the mansion in just his underwear. I dunno, I mean he's not really—"

"No! That's perfect!" Theresa smiled deviously.

Kitty blinked at the other girl in confusion. "Uh, what's perfect?"

"Logan walking around in his underwear. Once Amp see's how totally hairy he is she'll be grossed out for sure!"

Chewing her lower lip, Kitty made a face. "Um…I dunno, Ter."

"It'll work," she insisted. "Trust me." Theresa clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now when's laundry day?"

This time, Kitty grimaced. "Yesterday."

"Drat!" Theresa frowned, then suddenly her green eyes gleamed wickedly and she got a devious grin on her face. "Wait, I got an idea! Follow me!" She ran out of the rec room, grabbing Kitty by the hand and dragging her along.

.

"He's going to kill us," Kitty murmured worriedly as she and Theresa stopped in front of Logan's room.

"He's not going to kill us. All ye gotta do is ghost your way in there, phase his clothes into the laundry bag, an' phase back out. Ye said he can't get'cher scent while ye use your powers, right?"

"Yes, but… You don't know him like I do. Remember what happened last time you were here? He's going to kill us."

Theresa shot her a look. "That was only because Amp had her powers effecting all of us an' she was upset, which in turn made Wolverine go berserk-o. It'll be fine. I'll be out here keepin' a lookout, now go."

_"If this goes bad I'm blaming you," _Kitty promised under her breath as she went through the wall. As quickly as possible, she phased all of Logan's clothes except his underwear into a big laundry bag and then hurried back through the wall.

Theresa jumped slightly, startled. "Okay good, let's get out of here."

"What are we going to do with his clothes? We can't just hide them somewhere. He'll find them with that sniffer of his you know."

Theresa smirked back at her. "Well, yeah, silly. That's why we're gonna toss 'em in the pool! That way he can't just find 'em and put 'em on."

"Oh man." Kitty slapped a hand against her forehead. "He's really going to kill us."

"Relaaaaax, will ye? C'mon." Theresa took the bag from Kitty, hefted it over her shoulder and went for the door.

.


	2. Part Two of Two

**Part Two of Two**

The next morning, when a grumbling and growling Wolverine stormed through the kitchen in just his boxers, the three girls' heads turned to watch him stomp over to the coffee pot.

Amp and Theresa both stared at him, open-mouthed, though Kitty would say that Terry was definitely the most surprised. She leaned toward Kitty and whispered, "Okay, so I gotta admit… For a short, hairy guy who's like a gazillion years old, Mr. Logan's got a pretty nice bod."

Kitty saw Logan's back stiffen ever so slightly, and he faltered a little in pouring his coffee. Her eyebrows shot up before she slammed her forehead down on the table top with a groan. _"Oh my God, Terry, you're like so totally embarrassing me!"_

_"He definitely heard you," _Amp whispered with a giggle, then scowled at Theresa and smacked her arm. _"And back off."_

"Ow! Hey!" Theresa turned in her chair and glared briefly at the bluish-skinned mutant girl. "Don't worry," she muttered, spreading jam on her piece of toast. "All yours." 

Kitty let out a growl of her own. _"Shut. Up."_ She lifted her head tentatively to see Logan stride out of the kitchen with his coffee and an air of forced nonchalance.

A moment later they heard Scott's voice. "Logan, do you really think it's appropriate to be walking around in your boxers with three impressionable young girls in the house?"

There was an irritated growl, followed by a distinctive _SNIKT_, and a "Stuff it, Summers."

.

A little later Kitty was sure to make herself scarce when she caught sight of Logan fishing his clothes out of the pool. She couldn't help but notice that Amp was there helping. Kitty decided that apparently she and Siryn were terrible at devising masterful anti-crush plans.

"Well that was a total bust," Theresa muttered. "What are we gonna do now?"

Kitty shrugged. "Maybe if we talk to Amp we can convince her that Logan's not worth crushing over?"

Heaving a sigh, Theresa's shoulders slumped and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We'll grab her when Mr. Logan goes t' take his clothes to the laundry."

"Uh, yeah… Until then, I think we should steer clear." Kitty peeked out the window again at the angry Wolverine wringing out his soaked clothes. She grimaced.

"Hmm," Theresa nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. "Yep, you're probably right." She shrugged as they headed for Kitty's room. "Hey, ye never know, maybe seein' Mr. Logan at his surliest will change Amp's mind."

Kitty just shot her a skeptical look and jerked a thumb back toward the window they'd just walked away from. "You think _this _is his surliest?" She scoffed. "You ain't seen nothin'."

.

"So Amp, where's Mr. Logan? He seemed pretty ticked earlier, huh?" Theresa asked, trying to sound casual as she ate her lunch.

Amp picked at the crust on her sandwich and shrugged. "Yeah, well someone played a prank on him and dumped all his clothes in the pool. He muttered something about Mr. Wagner probably trying to get back at him for winning all his money last time they played poker or something."

Overhearing the conversation, Kitty was glad that she had her back to them and was getting a soda as she winced. She was really going to feel bad if Kurt got the blame for what she and Siryn did. The entire day was starting to turn into a disaster.

Theresa cleared her throat loudly. "Yeah, so, he musta been pretty grouchy, huh? And he was walking around in his underwear almost all day. Yikes. He's so hairy. Totally gross, right?"

Kitty turned around with three sodas in her hands, just in time to see Amp scowling at Theresa.

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Logan said to me last time we were here? Some people have beauty on the inside where it counts. And besides…" Amp's scowl turned into a dreamy smile. "I don't mind that he's hairy. He's still really cute."

Kitty tried not to let her astonishment show on her face. _Logan, __**cute**__? That certainly wasn't a word she'd ever even __**think**__ of associating with the man. _

Theresa heaved an enormous dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "Okaaayyy… but he's super old an' stuff."

Amp squirmed somewhat bashfully and shrugged. "I don't care. When I'm old enough to date he won't even look any older." She took the soda Kitty offered her and sipped thoughtfully before raising an eyebrow at Siryn. "What's your problem anyway? Do _you _like him? I thought you didn't. You said we weren't gonna let a boy get between us again." She frowned.

"NO!" Theresa exclaimed quickly, waving her hands in a negative motion. "Definitely not. Mr. Logan is _so _not my type, girlie. No worries. Seriously. I promise ye."

Kitty made a funny face out of view of the other two girls. _Since when is Logan considered a __**boy**__? Weird. _

Amp just shrugged and finished her lunch.

Kitty sighed softly as she took a seat. This definitely wasn't working. Amp was not so easily dissuaded from her crush. Maybe they should just quit while they were ahead. Anything they did from this point on might just make Logan even madder.

.

Once they were done with lunch, Logan tracked them down, having dressed in his X-Man uniform (apparently the only article of clothing that didn't wind up in the pool), and gathered them outside for a training session. Kitty couldn't have been less enthused, but figured that if Amp saw how much he snarled and yelled in these sessions, her opinion of him might change.

"Alright kiddies," Logan said, looking between Amp and Siryn, " Ole' Chuck figured that since you two are here visitin', that ya may as well learn somethin'." He crossed his arms over his massive chest. "This here walkin' path behind me is the trail. At the end of it is a red flag that indicates the finish line. All ya gotta do is make it to that finish line an' yer done."

Siryn grinned smugly. "That's it? Piece of cake."

Kitty shook her head in warning. "Oh, no. Don't believe that. It's never that easy."

"Oh," Logan said, holding up a finger. "An' all o' y'all gotta make it together. The rules are ya gotta stick to the path, an' you can use yer powers," He pointed to Siryn, "But no flyin'."

Siryn's shoulders slumped. "Aw, man. That's not fair!"

"Hmph." Logan grunted. "Deal with it."

Amp looked at Siryn and Kitty with her big, pupil-less eyes, tugging at the oversized sleeve of the generic training uniform she and Siryn had been given to wear. "Um, so when do we start?" She turned, but Wolverine had gone. "Mr. Logan?"

Suddenly there was a clanking and whirring noise, and something that looked like a mini gun turret popped up from the ground behind them. "I'd say about now!" Kitty exclaimed, shoving Amp toward the path. "Go, go, go!"

"Ahh!" Amp started running as the gun began firing and more weapons started to pop up out of nowhere—the ground, in the trees; no where was safe.

Kitty grabbed the girl's arm to phase the projectiles through them both while Siryn hurried ahead, and was relieved to notice they were only being shot with paintballs. They were firing fast, though, and it was still going to hurt if they got hit.

.

Because Amp's power couldn't really help her on the course, and she hadn't really trained at all yet to be able to dodge attacks, Kitty had held her hand as they ran, extending her phasing power to the girl to avoid being hit. It wasn't an easy task, and their progress was slow, with Siryn irritatingly calling back at them from up ahead to hurry up while she destroyed as many gun turrets as possible with her sonic scream.

"I think we're almost there!" Siryn yelled to them, stopping for a moment to allow her and Amp to catch up.

"Do you see the flag?" Kitty asked as they ran up to the other girl. She let go of Amp's hand as she bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I think so. Right through those trees up there." Siryn pointed up ahead around a bend in the path. "I don't see Wolverine, though."

"You _wouldn't_ see him," Kitty said, crossing her arms. "He's stealthy like that."

"Aw, c'mon Kitty. He's probably ditched us to go drink beer or somethin'. This whole thing was probably set up te get us all outta his hair for a while."

Kitty shook her head at Siryn, while still keeping alert to their surroundings in case anything else came at them while they were stopped. "No, he wouldn't do that. Logan takes training _very_ seriously. Trust me."

Siryn rolled her eyes and then got a funny look on her face. "Where'd Amp go?"

Spinning around, Kitty realized the other girl was no longer behind her. "Uh-oh. AMP! Amp, where'd you go!"

"Over here!" they heard from the surrounding trees to the right. "I think I see a short-cut!"

Kitty still couldn't see her. "Wolverine said we had to stay on the path!"

Siryn waved a hand in dismissal and started into the woods to follow Amp. "Who cares, let's just finish this. Like I said, Wolverine's probably long gone."

Huffing out a breath, because she knew she was going to hear about this later if Logan caught them cheating his course, Kitty went after her two friends grudgingly. Hearing a sudden shriek, she picked up the pace and came to a skidding halt when she saw the flying, saucer-shaped drone hovering in the air above Amp's head.

"Uh… I don't think that's part of the course," Siryn muttered in alarm.

Suddenly the drone beeped loudly, following by a whirring noise, and small, CD sized saw blades came flying out of it.

"RUN!" Siryn yelped, darting off into the threes.

"I told you guys we shoulda stayed on the path!" Kitty shrieked as she ran, chasing Amp who bolted off in a panic on her own. She knew she had to get to her friend so she could phase her along with herself to keep safe from the deadly drones attacks.

Amp was quicker than she expected when she was in a panic, and before Kitty could reach her, the drone fired off two spinning blades that the other girl didn't have a chance in hell of dodging.

"AHH!"

"Kid! Look out!"

Kitty felt a sense of relief at the familiar bark and made herself intangible as she watched the brown and tan Wolverine blur tackle Amp to the ground. He shielded her with his body and let out a loud growl before leaping back to his feet and going after the drone. The hunk of metal and plastic machinery was diced to pieces in no time flat, bits of it lying in smoking heaps on the ground.

"Ohmigod!" Amp cried out, pushing herself to her feet once the danger had been eliminated.

With his back to them, Kitty could see one of the saw blades sticking out of Wolverine's shoulder. It was in deep, only half the blade still visible. She winced at the blood staining his uniform and bounded forward.

"You're hit!" Amp yelled as she and Kitty went up to him.

Logan grunted and craned his neck to see the blade sticking out of his shoulder. He growled and sheathed his claws, waving at Kitty. "Wanna gimme a hand gettin' this thing out, pun'kin?"

She nodded and went to stand beside him, putting one steadying hand on the middle of his back while reaching for the blade with her right. "Just hold still." Kitty carefully gripped the blade between her thumb and forefinger and phased it out of him before dropping the bloody piece of metal on the ground. She noticed Amp staring in morbid fascination as the wound healed before their eyes.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"What the heck was that?!" Siryn exclaimed as she rejoined them, coming out from behind some trees. She pointed at the destroyed bits of the drone scattered all over the ground.

Logan rotated his shoulder and grunted. "Couple o' the mansions security drones were on the fritz. I been trackin' 'em down while you girls were on the trainin' course. That was the last one." He turned to Amp, the girl's silver-white eyes enormously wide. "Y'alright, kid?"

Amp nodded dumbly, mouth hanging open.

He sighed. "Okay, training's over. Everybody back to the mansion," Logan rumbled, waving the three of them back toward the direction they'd came.

As they walked back to the mansion, Amp was staring blankly in wide-eyed hero worship with Theresa and Kitty on either side of her. _"He saved my life,"_ she breathed out dreamily.

Kitty looked over the girl's head at Siryn and groaned. Their plan to get Amp to quit crushing on Logan was pretty much hopeless at this point. He'd saved the kid's life. For the second time, technically. There was really no going back now.

.

"You didn't fix anything," Logan muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at Kitty after pulling her aside by the stairs while Siryn and Amp said their goodbyes to everyone. Sean and Moira had just arrived to take the girls back to Muir Island.

Kitty grimaced. "We tried our hardest, but we couldn't seem to convince Amp…" She got defensive, pointing a finger at his chest and sticking out her lower lip. "And _you_ didn't help any by taking a saw blade to the back to save her!" she accused.

"What the heck was I s'posed ta do?" Wolverine growled indignantly. "Let the kid get cut in half?"

Huffing out a breath, Kitty frowned and stared at the floor. "Well, no, but—Ugh, never mind. What's the big deal now anyways? They're leaving, so you don't hafta worry about Amp following you everywhere anymore."

"Fine, fine." Grunting in irritation, Logan waved a hand in frustrated dismissal and stomped toward the small group in the foyer.

"Bye, Kitty!" Amp waved enthusiastically, then turned to Wolverine. She had a big smile on her face as she put her bag down, then lurched forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist as Logan stood there, arms out, speechless. "Goodbye, Mr. Logan! I had fun."

Kitty tried not to cringe as Logan gave Amp an awkward pat on the back, and the girl released him, turning around and picking up her things. Sean, Moira, Professor Xavier, Kurt, and Ororo were staring at Logan, dumbfounded, and Kitty was amused to see the faint coloring of his cheeks before he scowled at them fiercely, daring anyone to say a word.

When their guests were gone and most of the X-Men standing around had dispersed, Kitty saw Logan pull Nightcrawler aside with a gruff, "I got a bone ta pick with you, Elf."

Guessing what they were about to discuss, and that she was soon to be in serious trouble when the truth came out, Kitty quickly began to leave. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Logan roar in outrage.

_"KITTY!"_

_Oh yeah, _she thought as she phased down through the stairs to hide. _That was definitely the last time she offered to play un-matchmaker. Never. Again. _

.The End.


End file.
